


To The Beautiful Bride

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The tired, but happy wedding dress shoppers stop for refreshment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock plans ahead. In response to Esperata's drabble 'Wedding Belles.'  
> I couldn't resist. The muse made me do it. This could be a series. Or a crazy fic (1000 words). That muse is persistent.  
> The refreshment is cranberry muffin, cream cheese, and pineapple juice. The three are seated at a linen covered table at a sidewalk restaurant. Nyota is wearing a lovely magenta top with short sleeves and flared skirt to match. A black cardigan is tied around her hips. Her well-formed legs look great even in gold ballerina flats. The guys have on their regulation uniforms and envy Nyota's short sleeves. The day is sunny and balmy. The waitress is tired and testy because her feet hurt and her husband came home drunk again last night.  
> An author should always know more information than is written down, because it will reflect in the author's slant when writing. But this is ridiculous! Drabbles are only 100 words each, but there is enough information for a crazy fic. Guess what you might see next?

After shopping, they stopped for refreshment.

“Thanks for helping me to pick the perfect wedding dress.”

“That was easy, Nyota, when the bride-to-be is so lovely. You’d look good in whatever you chose.”

“You should’ve gotten your dress, Doctor. It was perfect.”

“We’re not getting married! Despite what some people think.”

Spock looked placid. McCoy didn’t know it, but Spock had put that baby blue Bo Peep dress on layaway.

McCoy lifted his glass. “To the beautiful bride.”

“Thank you,” Nyota said demurely, then laughed.

McCoy followed her gaze.

Spock had his glass raised, alright.

But he was saluting McCoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
